<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangerous game by randomcactaceae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012676">Dangerous game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae'>randomcactaceae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flirting, Jealousy, mostly jamie flirting with dani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a woman comes into the manor to hand in a package, she starts flirting with Jamie. And Dani is jealous. One-shot (for now)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangerous game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny morning, back at the manor. Dani decided to go and play outside with the kids since they had finished their chores early. Flora decided it was a good idea to play hide and seek. </p><p>"Okay then, just don't go hide too far"</p><p>"Sure, Miss Clayton"</p><p>They played for a while until Miles got bored and challenged Flora for a race. Dani just sat on one of the benches, supervising the whole scene, while admiring the scenery as well. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.</p><p>Dani came rushing into the kitchen and picked up the phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Um, yes, here it is”</p><p>“Who is it?” Jamie asked as she walked towards her while munching on a cracker. Dani looked up at her.</p><p>“It’s a woman saying she's going to deliver a package. I guess it’s for you. She mentioned something about a plant fertilizer”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I ordered some things for the greenhouse. I’ll go receive it then”</p><p>"It will arrive in 10 minutes"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>Dani went back to the garden to look over the kids, as Jamie went back inside the house. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Dani came inside once again to answer but saw Jamie already had.</p><p>“Need help?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay”</p><p>Jamie smiled at her as she finished the cracker she was eating and headed to the front door. Dani then went back to the garden. She could see Jamie opening the front gate from afar. There she saw a white van parked outside. A woman got out of the van, probably the same woman that had called earlier. She was tall and had ginger hair. Pretty stunning, Dani believed. She greeted Jamie with a big smile, and Dani saw Jamie did the same. Well, that's a normal human interaction, she thought, but something made her overthink the situation.</p><p>As soon as the woman opened the back door to unload the packages, Jamie stood close to her, to help her with it, of course. Dani saw them talking and noticed Jamie occasionally laughing at a comment she'd made. Dani watched the whole scene. The woman clearly was flirting with Jamie. And she didn’t like that. She felt the rage inside her.</p><p>Suddenly she got distracted when Flora called her from the other side of the garden.</p><p>“Can I go get a glass of water, Miss Clayton?”</p><p>“Sure, please tell Miles to go with you, and if you need help, just call me. Oh and remember to leave the glasses inside the sink.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>She came back to focus her view on Jamie. She was walking side by side with that woman, both of them carrying the packages she’d ordered. It was something for the flowers. Dani could feel her blood boiling. Why was Jamie so joyful and bubbly around her?</p><p>They walked near her, and Dani tried to fake her best smile.</p><p>“Morning” she said to the woman as she walked by.</p><p>“Good morning!” she said, smiling back. </p><p>"Do you need help?" Dani said, trying to be polite.</p><p>"Don't worry Poppins. Never underestimate two strong ladies" Jamie said with a wink, making Dani feel even more jealous. The two women headed to the greenhouse with the packages as they continued talking. Dani tried not to be so obvious about it and tried to look away.</p><hr/><p>Jamie noticed Dani had been staring since she approached the front door. She was just too jealous to watch her being extremely nice with the woman. And she loved to see that. Dani being angry just made her look even cuter. The delivery woman was pretty, she wouldn’t deny it, but she wasn’t interested in her, at least not now that she was trying to score a point with the au pair. But she liked the idea to mess with Dani for a bit.  She finished helping the woman place her packages on the greenhouse and escorted her back to her white truck. She glanced to where Dani was standing earlier, but to her surprise, she wasn’t there. She said goodbye to the woman and closed the gate. Then she headed to the house, looking for Dani. She found her standing in the living room, facing the bookshelves, probably looking for something to read. She walked slowly, trying not to make a sound until she was standing behind her. Then she put her hands in her side pockets as she leaned in and spoke in a quiet tone.</p><p>“Someone's jealous, innit?”</p><p>Dani jumped at her voice. She didn’t know she was there. She then turned around and stared at her with bewilderment, her arms crossed.</p><p>“No. I don’t even know what you’re talking about”</p><p>Jamie cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Come on, Poppins. I saw you starin’ ”, she said with a flirty smile. Dani’s cheeks started to turn red, so she quickly shifted her eyes to another direction and started walking, avoiding to look at her. Jamie noticed and walked beside her, until she finally stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop and look at her.</p><p>“Are you scared I might lay eyes on someone else, huh?”</p><p>“Jamie, please don’t-”</p><p>“You know, she was a pretty lady, though. I wouldn't say no if she asked me out” Jamie said teasingly, which only made Dani’s eyes fill with rage. </p><p>“But there's only one thing. She's not as pretty as you. In fact, did you know you look so damn good when you’re mad?”</p><p>Dani blushed and tried to hide her startled expression. Did Jamie just tell her she was pretty? She didn´t know what to say. Jamie’s flirting game was strong, and she knew she would love to flirt back, but she didn’t even know who she was now or what she wanted. And she won’t risk whatever she had with Jamie just by taking a wrong step. But she tried and followed the game, not letting Jamie win.</p><p>“Yeah, they already told me that. Several times, in fact”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Jamie said with that cheeky smile again.</p><p>"Wanna bet?" Dani said back with a smirk. She clearly didn't want Jamie going on with the fact she noticed her jealousy.</p><p>"Are you sure of what you're saying?"</p><p>Dani felt the tension between them starting to rise, so she thought it was better to get rid of the situation.</p><p>“Yeah, now, I gotta go” Dani said as she started walking past Jamie, heading to the kitchen.</p><p>“Ah, Poppins, you’re so….adorable. Well, see you later then” she said, slightly trying to hold her hand, which Dani refused immediately. Jamie watched her go and then headed back to the greenhouse, with a big smile on her face. She loved watching Dani get jealous over her and then playing the fool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I liked the idea of Dani being jealous and Jamie teasing her with that. Please let me know what you think about it! All feedback is well-received:) Remember you can tell me what you think or send a prompt here or in tumblr (user: randomcactaceae). Also, mayhaps I'll write another chapter....mayhaps</p><p>Original Tumblr prompt:<br/>Damie prompt: Dani is taking care of the kids when she sees a woman doing a delivery work and Jamie is there to receive it. The woman is flirting with Jamie. Dani is jealous, so jealous</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>